To determine if administration of GnRH in a pulsatile manner will allow normal ovulation and corpus-luteum formation in postpartum breast feeding women as compared to postpartum breastfeeding women receiving placebo. If normal ovulation occurs only in women receiving GnRH by pump, this suggests that the hypothalamus is at fault in postpartum amenorrhea. Study ongoing.